Talk:Crown Petone
Theater vs Theatre "Theater" is the American spelling, used to refer to a movie theater or performing arts theater, and since this is an American wiki, I'd say that's what fits the best. Taking a look at three dictionaries I get the same result, and the only website so far that I've found a difference in definition is from a blog complaining about everyone using "theater" for all usages. -Banana Split 17:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I've been told by a 'grammar-Nazi' that 'theatre' overrides the US spelling if it is for live performances. I was skeptical too when she changed the name, but I believe her to be right. 17:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh, this is the exact reason it gets confusing about spellings and such. If it's a matter of taste, I'll go with "Theatre" since that's just me and the series is very much so based on British culture, y'know. (I still see words like favourite with pro-British spellings) But, Banana Split does bring up the point that this is an "American Wiki," and as Sophia has said, we use the American versions of names when the need arises. --— [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:18, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::@Sophia: I know that that's why you changed it; I'm explaining why I don't think she was right. And being a "grammer-nazi" doesn't automatically give someone precedence; I'd say I'm one, but it doesn't matter. ::I'm for using the American spelling for now, but the actual movie will be out speaking >< soon-ish, so we can get it off the subtitles for that. '-Banana Split' 17:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I've got an easier way of finding out. ::: 19:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Fail. It's not even a theatre. It's an opera house XD ::: 19:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why don't we just leave it at "Crown Petone"? Most people in the movie call it that, and it doesn't have any spelling or 'what is the building' issues with it. '-Banana Split' 19:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm in favour of this latest suggestion. Personally, "Crown Petone" sounds like it'd simplest and easiest choice. --— [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, anyone against this? '-Banana Split' 03:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I think that covers it. No one's against it, it sounds better and we don't have to argue about what it is, whether it be a theater, theatre, opera house, or even a huge ship. Just getting my two cents in. [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92''']] 22:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I think.... Hi :) I just noticed something...In the movie it was spelled "crownpettone theater"... (it said in the Eternal Kingdom playbook) here's a picture of it... Well....I'm not so sure,that's why I posted it here Clanice 09:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that too, and got into an edit conflict over it a few weeks ago. We decided not to use it, as trying to translate text in anime fails quite a lot. If you look closer at it, it also says Dr. Schroder with an umlaut. 09:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh...well nevermind, thanks anyway :) Clanice 09:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC)